marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Sheen
Martin Sheen portrayed Ben Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Significant roles *Timmy Cleary in The Sbubject Was Roses (1968) *1st Lt. Dobbs in Catch-22 (1970) *Kit in Badlands (1973) *Charles Arthur "Pretty Boy" Floyd in The Story of Pretty Boy Floyd (1974) *Att. Gen. Robert F. Kennedy in The Missiles of October (1974) *Alexander William Holmes in The Last Survivors (1975) *Leonard Hatch in Xanadu (1975) *Robby Navarro in Cassandra Crossing (1976) *Frank Hallet in The Little Girl Who Live Down the Lane (1976) *Capt. Benjamin L. Willard in Apocalypse Now (1979) *John Dean in Blind Ambition (1979) *Warren Lasky in The Final Countdown (1980) *Vince Walker in Gandhi (1982) *Tom Daley in The Championship Season (1982) *Greg Stillson in The Dead Zone (1983) *John F. Kennedy in Kennedy (1983) *Capt. Hollister in Firestarter (1984) *James Marion Hunt in Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8 (1987) *Cal Jamison in The Believers (1987) *Del in Siesta (1987) *Carl Fox in Wall Street (1987) *MSgt. Otis V. McKinney in Cadence (1990) *Sly Sludge in Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1992) *Capt. Benjamin L. Willard in Hot Shots! 2 (1993) *Gen. Robert E. Lee in Gettysburg (1993) *Townsed in Roswell (1994) *John Dillinger in Dillinger and Capone (1995) *A. J. MacInerney in The American President (1995) *King Arthur in Alchemy (1996) *King Arthur in Crystal Cave (1996) *Peter Maurin in Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story (1996) *Jason Wynn in Spawn (1997) *Bill Peterson in No Code of Conduct (1998) *General James Roberts in Storm (1999) *President Josiah "Jed" Bartlet in West Wing (1999-2006) *Roger Strong in Catch Me If You Can (2002) *Dept. Atty. Gen. Nicholas Katzenbach in The Commission (2003) *Jack in Bobby (2006) *Cpt. Queenan in The Departed (2006) Quotes *"He's quite the marvel, a very fine actor. He's a lovely guy, very disciplined, very focused." *"He called me up and said, 'This is Andrew Garfield' and I said, 'Who?' and he said, 'Uh, we're in the movie together...' and I said, 'Yeah, what part do you play?' and he said, 'Uh, I play your nephew!' I liked him instantly." *"We had a wonderful lunch and laughed and joked and he said, "Just feel free to bring whatever you like" and I said, "absolutely." The guy who's directing takes a beating because his last name is Webb! But he's lovely." *"He's very athletic, he's in great shape. He plays basketball and he works out every day. He's fit. Very wiry, thin, tall, very physically focused. He works in a very organic way - he loves accidents, when something happens in a scene that causes him to do something else. I went through a couple of very emotional scenes and he was right there, focused. And he was the same off camera. He didn't slack off. No, sir! He was equally emotional off camera. Very impressive. He's going to be a huge star." *"It's a different phenomenon, these young stars that are coming up, I was very impressed with him because of his commitment and his discipline, and he's a very sweet young man too." *"I’m not in any of the scenes where he’s Spider-man. He’s still a little boy. He’s a teenager when it starts. I’m a surrogate father really, I’m his uncle. And so all of our scenes are just like you and I talking now. I’m dealing with this adolescent who is having problems with changes, with hormones changing and his getting out of hand. I have to give him the marching orders and so forth. It’s all very normal. And the guy playing him is wonderful…" *"They've called me back, I don't know what the part is gonna be, but I'm going to be Uncle Ben once again in ''Spider-Man next year. We shoot it in February.''" Category:The Amazing Spider-Man cast